


Cruelty

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, It was stuck in my head all day, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Written to make a statment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel thought he had seen cruel before ... but never - NEVER- had he seen such an atrocity up close. It was inexcusable! Not one should dare treat another human being in such a way!Whilst interviewing a victim of a demon possession, Castiel witnesses Religious Discrimination for the first time in person.





	Cruelty

Castiel thought he had seen cruel before. Sure, he had lived for many millennia and he had seen horrors that we could only begin to imagine. He had seen innocents die at the hands of the powerful and ruthless, he had seen people die of plagues and disease, he had seen people tortured and pained because someone felt like it, but never - NEVER- had he seen such an atrocity up close. It was inexcusable! Not one should dare treat another human being in such a way!

It all happened in one little hospital room in one little town. The town was called Orchid, and it was in Oklahoma. Castiel had been travelling with Sam and Dean and they had just been passing through the town when they found the hunt. Demons, or a demon, had been going around possessing people and then hurting others for the fun of it before they then left the human's body and left them without any recollection of what had just happened. The human would then be arrested and sentenced to prison. The last attack had been carried out by a possessed Ali Qasim, a twenty-eight-year-old Muslim man. He had attacked another man on his way home, but he too had been injured by a gunshot to the chest when the man he killed tried to defend himself. It had only been after the demon had left him that he felt the wound's effects. 

Now, Ali was cooped up in a hospital room with two police officers outside his room as he recovered. Whilst Sam and Dean went to interview the witnesses and look around the crime scene respectively, Castiel had volunteered to speak to Ali. He had been practising very hard at his interviewing skills and had spent a lot of time studying the actions of the characters in crime dramas on TV. So on that fateful Thursday morning, Castiel made his way to Ali Qasim's hospital room, flashed his fake FBI badge to the police officers and entered the room with confidence. 

"Ali Qasim?" He called out, getting the attention of the man lying on the bed. Castiel closed the door and gave him a kind smile, flashing the badge he had shown to the guards. "I'm Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, I'm here to ask some questions about what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, sure," Ali replied halfheartedly, sitting up a little more in his bed as he did so. Castiel walked to his bedside and reached into the inside pocket of his trench coat for the little notepad and pen Sam had given him. 

"You are a Christian," Ali stated. Castiel froze, his eyes glancing from his pocket to Ali, and then to the Cross he was wearing on a chain around his neck. It had been a gift from a grateful old lady a few months back when they had helped her husband move on and stop haunting her. Castiel had never taken it off since as it reminded him just what it was he was doing on Earth. 

"Yes," he replied, though it wasn't exactly a lie.

"So now I am as suspicious of you as you are of me. Is it always going to be this way?" Ali asked. Castiel honestly had no idea what he was talking about, so he gave no reply. Instead, he just pulled out the notepad and pen and turned to a fresh page. He went to speak, but the door suddenly opened. In walked a doctor. 

The doctor had a grim smile on his face as he walked on in. "Oh, cosy?" he asked, completely ignoring Castiel. Ali's face when pale. 

"Can I help you?" the angel asked, though once again he was ignored as the doctor instead, approached the wounded man and inspected his bandages and vital signs, or whatever it was he was doing. Castiel was no medical expert. As he leant forwards, a Star of David necklace dangled forwards from around the doctor's neck. 

"You know, a couple more inches to the left and our 'martyr' here could've been living it up with all those vestal virgins," the doctor chuckled to himself as he poked and prodded the bandages. "It's a pretty screwed-up religion where you gotta blow yourself up just to get lucky-"

The doctor soon found himself with his arm twisted behind his back, crying in pain as Castiel held the arm firmly in place. His notepad and pen were abandoned on the floor. 

"Ow!" The doctor cried, but Castiel didn't loosen his grip.

"When you insult his religion, you insult mine and your own," The Angel said, his voice calm yet full of spite towards the doctor. "Say you're sorry." The doctor mumbled something barely coherent. "I don't think he heard you," Castiel growled.

"I'm sorry!" From the bed, Ali smiled. 

"Apology accepted." Castiel released his grip, and the doctor went scrambling from the room. His hands clenched and his teeth gritted, Castiel - still seething in anger - approached the small hand washing station and thoroughly cleaned his hands, disgusted at the words of the doctor. 

"Thank you, Agent," Ali said when Castiel came back over. Castiel nodded. 

"Where were we?" He asked, picking the notepad and pen back up. 

Castiel thought he had seen cruel before, but Religious Discrimination? How dare they. 


End file.
